Sanvers Fix in the Cross
by riah alice drake
Summary: First person (Alex) POV. This is really for the Crisis Earth X Crossover that all the DC shows did but seeing as I'm only using a ship from Supergirl I thought I'd just use that show as my base for posting. I don't really know if I'm going to continue this plot line but I just thought I'd post it to see what others think and if I should finish it or just scrap it.
1. Crisis Cross Fix pt 1

"My decision stands" the Winn doppelganger growled his eyes cold but at the same time burning with a rage I was all too familiar with because it was the same kind I had toward him for keeping me from Kara.

The General suddenly stopped short just five steps away from where I stood turning back to keep glaring at me with his arms crossed over his chest the picture of unmoving and angry strength. The cold look in his eyes told me that I hadn't reached him but they did clue me into the fact that he was sizing me up for something. For what I didn't care. All I cared about was getting my sister back and killing anyone possibly even Winn if he tried to stop me. At the very least I'm breaking his arm at most on my way out of here.

As if reading my mind Winn 2.X called out a commanding "Sawyer."

I wasn't ready for the pained hammering against my ribs when she rounded the storage rack as if she had been waiting behind it the entire time I'd been trying to talk him down. She was already standing in calculated attention in front of him before the sound of his call had even faded from the air. I have to say that even on another plane she was still her. Still my Maggie.

Although her hair was much shorter than anything my Mags would wear just touching the tops of her shoulders but still the same dark color I'd come to love. She was dressed like the General the dark army fatigues hugging her curves in a way that if my sister and the world weren't in danger would have me dragging her off to the closest dark corner for some heavy teasing doppelganger or no. However unlike Winn's double this Maggie was wearing a crossbody tactical belt reminding me fleetingly of the one Chewbacca wears in _Star Wars_ except for the fact that the one she has on was black, not brown. I would have laughed at the similarities if I wasn't worried out of my mind both for my sister and for getting sucker punched in the heart by the appearance of my ex-fiancees other earthly self.

"General Schott." Douple Maggie answered bluntly.

I locked myself down falling back on my D.E.O training when my heart did another racing backflip in my chest as she stood waiting obediently for Winn's next words. Cause dam did those pants look good on her. _'Dammit, Focus Alex. Save Kara now. Drool over the hotness that is Sawyer later back home with the real one.'_ Her hands clasped behind her back and her attention trained on Winn. "Earth One Doppls seem to be unable to take orders." The General explained bitterly as if daring me to counter him. "Keep an eye on them for me and make sure they don't do anything stupid. Especially this one," he added harshly while jabbing his finger in my direction over the Maggie double's shoulder causing her to turn a face me for the first time.

I wasn't expecting the small shocked gasp the slipped past her all too enticing lips when she saw me but the flashes of longing, pain and low burning love in her eyes were things I recognized all too well.

"Handling her double won't be a problem for you will it?" Winn interrupted shaking us both from our own little staring match. "No Sir," Maggie answered as curt as ever but her eyes stayed locked on mine. "Good." Winn mused obviously noting how I stepped backward two steps while the Maggie double took a single one closer to me. "That way," she ordered her voice even while the pain stayed in her eyes as she looked into mine keeping her hands behind her back as she stepped closer jerking her chin toward the hall behind me rather than point to it obviously wanting me to go first.


	2. Feeding Time

"Go get the rest of the people from your earth," Sawyer commanded when we were back in the outer hall and out of earshot of the General.

"Why?" I managed to ask both confused and curious at the diversion from her orders so soon after getting them as I slowed up my pace until we were walking down the corridor together rather than single file.

That earned one of Maggie's adorable annoyed looks as she turned her head to glance over at me her jaw flexed in obvious (well to me at least) upset at the question. "Because how the hell are any of you going to be useful to anyone on empty stomachs Danve..." she shot off snarkily but stopped abruptly before she finished saying my name the pain from before returning to her eyes for a fraction of a second before she'd forced it away with a small shake of her head. "Just go get the rest of your crew before I change my mind." she groaned dropping her voice to a low hiss while her right hand shot out to point toward the rest of the room over my shoulder.

I fought back the need to roll my eyes while I turned my back on her but I could still feel her shadowing me as I jogged back toward the others. "Guys and Sara this is Sawyer. She's going to be our babysitter while we're here cause the General doesn't trust us on our own." I introduced once the rest of the gang circled around me.

Before anyone (even Berry) could react Maggie's fist had connected hard with Oliver's jaw the second the Green Arrow was within arm's length of her. "Stay away from her." Maggie barked still keeping herself between myself and my teammate rubbing her other hand over her clenched fist as she glared at Oliver as if wanting him to spontaneously combust right there if she glared hard enough. "Try it and you'll regret it," she grunted when something out of the corner of her eye made her break her gaze from Oliver. I saw Sara's jaw twitch as her eyes cast around calculating before a clattering thud between us reached my ears. "And trust me if we didn't need the amo I would have already put a bullet in your head," Maggie hissed unaware that the hard bit behind her words was sending shooting desire and anticipation down my spine as Stein helped Oliver up from the ground.

"Let's go," Sawyer ordered finally breaking her glaring match with the blonde at my other side herding everyone in our little group back toward the hall she and I had just come from. "First large cavern on your left," she added when I nodded that everyone was still accounted for. "Get going," Maggie's double commanded hanging back again while Berry and Oliver led the way toward the cavern she'd indicated.

I hung back as well falling back into step with her while Sawyer went back to her hardened hands behind her back walk she'd had during our first trip down this hall. "Would that little outburst have anything to do with what the General meant when he talked about me being 'Her' double?" I asked noticing how Sara's back stiffened so I knew she was listening in.

"I would have thought it would have been obvious." the army version of Maggie replied after a long pause "Ray said you talked with Over Girl. That she told you about how her sister tried to kill her." she continued but knowing her as well as I do I hear the soft break in her voice "Not that hard to put together." she sighed.

"Oh." was all I could manage while we followed the others into what turned out to be a makeshift mess hall one reminded me of the one we had back at the D.E.O outpost in the desert "One each and if you value your insides stay away from the pizzas," Maggie told us passing us all small bottles of water as she gestured to the food rations some of the other 'freedom fighters' were helping themselves to.

"Earth One doubles and our current guests," she called out when the other fighters started whispering to each other and sent Oliver angry looks over there own flash dried food choices. "So at ease now the lot of you or you'll be answering to the General," she added when the hate looks didn't stop as our group huddled together at a small table near the exit.

When everyone was seated I found myself sitting between Sara and Maggie while the others chose to take the seats on the other side of the table. "If you value your vocal cords you will not speak until this meal is over," Maggie snapped when Oliver cleared his throat to talk. Part of me wanted to ask Berry to switch with him so Oliver wouldn't have to sit directly across from Rambo Maggie but seeing as Oliver was choosing to ignore my nervous eyes and the rest of our little gang was now busying themselves in a whispered squabble over who got what food wise I guess I was outgunned again.

"Okay this is all very nice and all but just sitting around isn't going to help my sister or everyone back on our Earth." I explode unable to take the quiet any longer. Then again fifteen seconds was a really long time when someones edgy. Aka Me. "We need to get into that compound and get her back before they hurt her or anyone else on our world any more than they probably already have." I can tell it's a statement the rest of them share but none of them had wanted to test the consequences of breaking the no talking rule.

"So what do you want me to do doppelganger?" Maggie questioned vague curiosity in her tone but without so much as lifting her head to look at me. "Defy the General's orders in his own house?" she suggested toying absently with the lid of my water bottle letting it spin like a top against the smooth table top.


	3. Surprise

"Not even been a full twenty minutes since they showed up and you've already broken Huh?"

I had to bite down on the inside of my cheek to keep from walking over and slamming my fist into his five o'clock shadow scruff wearing face at yet another dig as I followed Sawyer into the makeshift control room.

We'd left the others in the mass hall after several rounds of low toned bickering about orders and reassurances that none of them would try anything if we left them unsupervised.

"You of all people should know I don't break that easy Schott," Maggie answered sharing a curiously harsh look with the General while at the same time making my knees weak when the muscles of her arms flexed as she crossed them over her chest.

"Maybe before She showed up but now I'm not so sure," Winn replied his eyes flickering to mine then back to Maggie. "This isn't just about her this is about saving more lives from having to endure the same torment we've been fighting against for generations and getting her sister back before they can hurt her, so we could at least have an even playing field against that Over Bitch now we have their Earth's equals to Bolt Boy and Arrow Jerk." Sawyer corrected.

"Seriously Mags? What did you two already have a quicky in a dark corner since last time I was around?" Winn asked dry sarcasm dripping in his tone at the question "Cause that's the on..." he continued but had to stop when Maggie's hand closed around his neck "Finish that and I swear I will break every damned bone in your body." she snarled easily holding the other man off the ground with one hand as she forced him back against the main console.

"Maggie let him go you're going to kill him," I beg trying to pull them apart but only ended with one arm locked tightly around Maggie's waist and the other covering hers around Winn's throat while I pressed myself up against her back quietly reveling in the warmth of it.

"Huh, good looking _and_ this world's version of Nate," Sara commented cooly joining the three of us around the table covered in battle plans and other papers the while I could only watch in quiet shock as the steel gray color faded from the tanned skin of Maggie's arm while Winn dropped chocking and gasping from her grip and onto his knees between her and the table. "I can see why you'd like her so much back on your Earth." Sara mused while Sawyer and I backed away from each other.

"Back home she doesn't have powers, but she is just as much of a bad ass." I answer without thinking inwardly preening when I saw Sawyer blushing at the compliment.

"That she has." Sara agreed her eyes dropping to give my ex-fiancé's body a once over appreciatively when Maggie turned to help Winn up. "So, how's this going?" the blonde wondered casually when Maggie turned back to face us as if she hadn't been bluntly checking her out when her back was turned.

Winn only coughed harshly by way of answering as the hand not braced against the table top to keep him up rubbed against the bruise already forming around his throat. "Been better," he grunted his eyes still watering as his breathing leveled out again. "I'll help you get her back." he determined his eyes on mine as Maggie leaned against the appliance rack beside me looking pleased with herself as she leaned against my side letting the tension loosen from her shoulders.


	4. Let's Go Get Your Sister

"Take what you need. We leave in three minutes." Winn ordered once the door of a smaller makeshift storage room opened. "Quite the collection General," Sara commented eyeing the impressive array with something close to envy.

"Sanvers over there loves to keep souvenirs from our victories. I've just added a few of my own to the collection from time to time." He shrugged jerking his chin toward where Sawyer and I stood then winced as if realizing the slip when I turned to give him a puzzled look at the nickname while beside me Maggie had gone deathly still the gun in her hand crushed into a twisted mess in her fingers.

Winn must have noticed the slip as well cause he was already busying himself with gripping at Oliver again for being armed while also being dressed like _'The Forer he wanted to kill'_ handing the bow in his hand over to Sara to pack away for him to use later once we got into the compound before slipping out to coordinate with Ray and Berry.

"He called us that on my Earth too…" I tell the ridged spine soldier helping her load extra clips with ammunition. "He and my Kara came up with it." I laugh shakily. "Can we just focus on getting in and getting your sister back please doppelganger?" Sawyer ordered harshly zipping the bag with an angry jerk of her hand then throwing it at Sara so avoid looking at me.

"Hey, Blondie, tell Winn I'm bringing Ny along this time." She called out when Sara started toward the door no doubt sensing the tension and wanting to be well away from us when it broke. "We could use the backup and she's been itching for a good fight." Maggie commented throwing the assassin a knowing wink once Sara reached the door.

"No," I tell her bluntly making sure the door had clicked shut behind Sara before I allow myself to crack for the first time since landing on this Earth.

"No, we can't because right now I am terrified. I'm so So scared that I have already failed Kara and that those maniacs have already taken her heart while I just did nothing that I can't see straight and the only. The Only reason I am not a complete emotional ruck is because of both my D.E.O training telling me that emotions won't solve anything and the fact that even in this messed up backwards world I still have at least some version of the woman I am also trying so hard to get back to at my side." I rant my hand closing as tightly as I could stand around her wrist needing to hold her in some way as my eyes filled with more unshed tears.

The constricting band around my heart loosened when instead of shoving me away as I thought she would Maggie locked her arms around me. "Ride or Die baby. Always. No matter what crazy Earth or reality you're from." She vowed while I melted into her hold to keep me grounded as her hands rubbed soothing circles against my back. "but I thought we talked about not pushing down your feelings Danvers." She scolded pressing her face against the hollow of my neck as I nuzzled mine into the strong surface of her shoulder "You use them." She told me pulling away to meet my eyes. "Use that anger, that pain and you unleash it on anyone between you and what you want." She whispered pressing her forehead against mine as my arms snaked around her neck while hers dropped to a snug hold around my waist.

It was only after it was over that I realized that even on another world Maggie still needed to push herself up on her toes to press her mouth to mine. But her lips were just as mind-numbingly warm and teasing as I remembered as our kiss deepened.

"Let's go get your sister." Maggie groaned all to fast for my liking her voice husky while she soothed the bit she'd left in my lip with the tip of her tongue.

She was gone by the time I remembered how to open my eyes again leaving me alone in the weapons locker with only a racing heartbeat, hungry kiss-swollen lips and the familiar grip of a gun pressed into the shaking hand at my side.


	5. Making the Plan

"You cannot be serious." I growl taking the handcuffs out of his hands, but it was Maggie that pulled them out of mine with that annoyed twitch in her jaw when her eyes found mine while the others broke off to finish loading up the cars once our plane was finally hammered out.

"Deadly." Winn nodded while I watched Maggie snapping one of the cuffs around her own wrist and if I didn't know her so well even I would have missed the hissed shudder as the charge raced up her arm at the contact.

"Look if I'm going to help you get your sister back then this is the only way." My detecting little Maggie copy pointed out her eyes never once breaking from mine. "You and Queen drag me in the front gate giving the others time to get in from the sides while we got get Kara." She explained again calmly.

Sometimes I really _Really_ hate the way she can always pick up on how I feel.

I will admit to closing my eyes at the nod Maggie sent Winn once her hands were securely bound behind her back and the dampeners in the restraints had had enough time to lower her ability to use her powers. I should have known by now that hearing the smooth rush of air from his first connecting hit was even worse than actually seeing him hit her.

The second had me wincing before I could stop myself as she dropped to her good knee beside me but the third and subsequent grunting hiss of the escaping air leaving her lungs was even worse as the scrapping of the cuffs against the metal floor filled my ears. "Okay." I growl stepping between them while Maggie fell onto her side with a coughing moan of pain behind me.

"Simmer down Red Hot I was only going to help her up." Winn barked but didn't make a move closer toward us as I help Maggie back to her feet.

If her head hadn't been resting against my shoulder, then I would have missed the scratchy laugh Maggie let out at the nickname, but I wasn't about to ask why _she_ thought it was funny as I helped her lip toward the waiting car.

"Worth it. If it means getting you and your team home safe." She whispered leaning in to press the softest kiss against my hairline as I lifted her gingerly into the backseat before climbing in after her while Sara shut the door behind me.

"See you all on the other side." she nodded passing me one of the already loaded guns over the window as Snart started the engine impatiently while Oliver fixed his hat and smoothed down the collar of his coat in the mirror to avoid looking at any of us.

"We'll be the ones kicking ass and taking names." I answer stiffly threading my free hand in Maggie's hair while she rested her head against my leg "Better not take all the good ones before the rest of us get a crack." the assassin replies then pounds on the side of the door and backs away as we pull out the resulting drive over the rocky backroads making Maggie wince as it jolted her injured leg as we headed closer to Kara and our way back home.


	6. One Red Hot Reunion

Kara and I both grimaced at having to see an eviler version of her curled up in on herself after Maggie's last kick to her (Overgirl's) ribcage.

I was still in awe of how fast Maggie had been able to break out of the cuffs that not even Berry could remove once we'd managed to sneak past the guards, but I hadn't had much time to ask how she had done it cause seconds later the bullets and laser blasts started flying around us. The party had started earlier than we'd thought but somehow, we managed to get to Kara.

"Sawyer. Please." I panted the shot to my shoulder pulling painfully while I carefully draped my little sister's arm across the back of my neck to steady her on one side while Oliver took her other side, so she had more support when we pulled her to her feet. "When did Mags get here?" Kara asked groggily but I only shushed calmly so she could save what little energy she had left after her long exposure to the red solar lamps pressing a ghost of a kiss to her forehead while Queen and I helped her over to the door.

My Maggie's soldier double only panted hard in answer her hardened eyes still locked on the struggling blonde on the floor as she backed toward us but quickly turned to a new target as the door was kicked open. I wasn't fast enough to stop my gasp and hiss of pain when the gun I'd raised to defend us was rather expertly kicked out of my hand by the masked guard now blocking our way out.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one shocked by this person's sudden appearance either if Sawyer's pale wide-eyed expression was any indication. If we hadn't been in a building full of Nazi hitmen trying to kill us and not desperately trying to get Kara and the rest of our team back home before said building was blown to kingdom come I would have been tempted to ask if she'd just seen a ghost.

If I wasn't sure it was mostly due to blood loss or possibly just delirium in general from my anxiety and stressing out over getting Kara back in one piece finally catching up to me, I would swear that the two kind of mirrored the way Kara and I were holding onto eachother for support at the moment after we were forced to back up into the room we were trying to get out of and Overgirl had lost her shaking arms battle to push the rest of her weakening body up from the floor until the guard now holding us all at gun point wrapped her free arm around her and pulled her up.

But I had to be wrong. Maggie and this world Kara had already told me that my doppelganger was already dead. I was just imagining things because of blood loss and worry about wanting to protect my sister.

Right?

"Did you really think the Fatherland would risk losing such a valuable mind?" the Kara double wheezed to a question I hadn't heard spitting blood onto the floor.

"You people really have one twisted view of a father." My soldier barked raising her weapon higher and breaking me out of my own head at the same time.

Maggie ducked the fireball that masked (Infernian maybe?) guard hurled at her pushing Oliver, Kara and I out into the hallway with a hissed "Move your asses already " as she slammed the door closed behind us twisting the handle into some kind of metal prezzle that I just hoped slowed the pair inside down long enough for us to regroup with the others.

"It's not going to hold them forever." Maggie groaned as if reading my thoughts while Oliver swung Kara up into his arms and she wound her arm around my waist when I swayed unsteadily. "Let get you girls home." She suggested helping me limp away while the Infernian she'd locked inside medical room tried to melt the door out of her way to come after us.


	7. Between Fire and Guns

"Danvers." Sara called over the gunfighter and rapidly close explosions kicking the red thing she found over by the far wall toward us in between clip reloads and helping Rey guide a weak looking Jax over to the cross-world portal generator leaving Berry and Snart carrying a gravely injured looking Professor between them with Oliver and Kara hot on their heels while Maggie and I gave them all cover fire.

I looked down blindly half wondering why the hell I needed something like this at the moment that was until the hallway ahead of us burst into flames

"Oh, come on." I groan spinning the thing up into my hands when the gun I'd been using ran dry. "Don't" Sawyer yelled out when I pulled the nozzle thing free from the rest of the tank, but I was finished playing little miss nice agent.

These guys kidnapped my sister, my kind of friends, and me to some f-ed up other Earth. They threaten to cut out my alien baby sister's still beating heart just, so their crazy Nazi loving Kara could live on. My head and shoulder are killing me from having to break back in here just to get our team back home without the added stress of the General wanting to just blow the building up while we're still inside it, I'm still terrified about what's going on with Kara.

Now I have another Earth's Infernian to deal with...again and on top of all this fighting shoulder to shoulder with her double is just making me miss **_My Maggie_** even more than ever.

Speaking of Maggie.2's loud horrified cry of "Andra." Filled my ears even over the still growing closing in chain of explosions as the once inferno creating she-devil dropped to her knees with an eerily familiar scream of pain behind her mask as the foamy blast from the extinguisher in my hands hit her full in the chest.

Not a split second after she'd gone completely limp at my feet I feel Maggie's not so gentle grip on the back of my jacket half dragging half tossing me backward while she knelt beside my latest kill.

"She's still breathing." Maggie gasped the tears in her eyes spilling out as she pulled the icy white covered body over her shoulders in a makeshift fireman's hold. "Go before we all get blown up along with this thing." She barked at me jerking her chin over to the incredibly still running portal.

"Just leave…" I started to say but stopped short when I was greeted with a gun barrel pressed against my chest. "I left her once I'm not making the same mistake twice. Now go doppelganger." Sawyer ordered shifting the woman slung over her back gingerly while I backed up toward the portal obediently as soon as Maggie lowered the now shaking gun back to her side before ejecting the magazine and dropping it completely onto the floor then followed as I lead the way back to Star Labs in Central City in a guilty tense kind of silence.

* * *

I really thought Kara was going to have a full-on panic attack when Maggie laid the no longer masked guard that had been hunting us down on a cot not far from hers in the small medical bay.

In hindsight I can't believe I let myself get distracted by talking out technical options with Felicity, Cisco, and Katelin about getting our collars off so at least Berry could use his powers again to not go and check on my little resting alien, but the sound of my sister panicked sobbing cry sent me running headlong for the med bay in less than a second in an all-out sprint with Sara and Katelin right on my heels.

The door opened to a rather angry snarl of "This one is mine yours is right there safe and sound." From Sawyer pointing at me in while still trying to massage feeling back into my doppelganger chest over her dark-colored tank top. Her hair was longer than my own reminding me all too clearly of my party days before I joined the D.E.O. she seemed to have more red highlights but Maggie stepped into my sight line before I could really tell for sure.

"I thought you said the me from your Earth was dead." Was the only thing I could think of to say while I crossed over to sit beside Kara, so she could curl up against my side and listen to my heartbeat to calm herself down like she would when she first came to live with us and after I started really acting like a big sister to her.

"No thanks to you." Maggie snapped without taking her eyes away from the unconscious me laying out on the medical table. "Point blank over her heart like that." She winced while Katelin called up other me's vitals on the wall over her head. "Heartbeat climbing. Core temperature seeming to stabilize also climbing." she diagnosed calmly as she held out a shock blanket to me nodding over to Kara still huddled up against my side.

"Let's go get you under some Earth sunlight for a while huh Kar?" I suggest keeping a tight hold around her waist as I pull her with me ignoring the stiff throb of aching muscles in my legs as I stand up to my full height. "And for the record, I was only thinking about the possibility of compromising the safety of my team by bringing an unstable threat back into our home regardless of that threat being another version of me." I announced to the quiet room not trusting myself to look back at the soldier now pacing on the other side of the medical bed in her unease as Kara and I moved slowly away from the medical ward and hopefully toward a place with windows.


	8. The Double Agent

"How…How'd you do that?" Cisco stammered in an envious kind of awe when after only typing three different strings of code into the computer we'd managed to attach to Berry's restraint collar Katelin alter ego Killer Frost had allowed the speedster to be up and racing around the building at a lightning-fast pace.

"Cause she's got one hell of right hook…" the scientist's white haired other half answered pointing a finger toward me where I sat with my head tilted back against the window letting the sunlight warm my back and loosen the sour muscles as I stood (well sat) guard while Kara napped and powered up with her head pillowed against my leg. "woke up fighting so I had to cool her off a little then that buzz kill soldier girl talked her down enough to get her to cough up the unlock code."

"How would she know that?" I hesitated to ask but the sinking feeling in my stomach worsened when Katelin's lip curled into the smallest hint of a smile as her icy blue-white eyes found mine.

"Cause I created them."

Everyone within earshot spun around weapons or anything that could be considered one in a pinch already pointed threateningly at her even me although I was across the room as my Nazi loving double limped into the room with her arm wrapped across Sawyer's shoulder reminding me eerily of the time my Maggie helped me around after I nearly drowned in that tank.

Even her clothes were the same.

"Not one of my better moments I will admit." My counterpart grunted, "We all have problems Danvers even red-hot nerds like you." The soldier countered with a teasing smile as the pair limped over to a side bench as if the rest of the room didn't have several deadly weapons trained on them. "One of the reasons you like me if I remember right." Andra agreed resting her head against Maggie's shoulder pulling her in for a sideways hug. "but then again that's nothing compared to my greatest work yet." The proud villain like tone and matching smile making everyone but Sawyer and Killer Frost shudder as they eased down onto the seat side by side.

"And that is?" Cisco hesitated to ask for the rest of us.

"The poison slowly destroying every cell in Overgirl's body."

"But she's my…. Kara is our sister." I point out my arms wrapping even tighter around Kara's waist hugging her incredibly even closer than before dumbfounded that something as cruel as a confession like that would be coming out of my well my doppelgangers mouth.

"That woman stopped being my sister the day she and that arrow shooting boy toy of hers murdered the woman I love." The other me answered pure hatred clear in her eyes as well as her voice. The smell of smoke and fire filled the room in seconds making me glad I was still sitting down, or it would have knocked me over in a heartbeat.

"Don't make me put you on ice again Sparky." Frost threatened looking hot under the collar herself.

"You even try, and I'll put you in the ground." The soldier beside her barked her words trailing off into a warning sound of strained metal like the very room was about to cave in on our heads as her arms pulled Andra closer to her side.

"But why…" I ask again not fully able to get my head around the main issue of ever wanting to do such damage to my own sister as I jealously envied my double even more at the closeness.

Andra rolled her eyes at me "Were you **_Really_** not listening the first time?" she proposed humorlessly the fingers of her free hand already closing around the bridge of her nose in what I already know is my own way of masking impossible annoyance.

"That super powered she alien took my Maggie, so I poisoned her heart, so A) she could physically feel all the pain she's caused me emotionally when she took away the love of my life and B) to watch as the most powerful man on our earth. Our fearless leader be brought to his knees having to watch as his precious wife slowly die in front of his eyes while he can do nothing to stop it. Just like I was powerless to save mine." Andra explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "and really all I did was just sped up what was already happening to her." she pointed out coolly, but her bravado was marred when she shivered despite the fact that she should have been a walking volcano.

Apparently, her internal temperature hadn't returned to her version of normal yet after that little temper flare up.

"You and your Maggie were married?" but my question was overshadowed by a raspier "But your Maggie is right there." from the blonde haired hero with her head resting in my lap surprising us all by speaking as her pained blue eyes held my doubles.

"Wrong blondie," Sawyer answered shaking her head as she draped her jacket across the shivering Infernian's shoulders. "Well, not entirely wrong I should say." She backtracked letting her fingers interlock with the Alex Danvers sitting beside her, "I would hope so." My double announced with a playful jab to her Maggie's side acting like a completely different person to the one that just hours before had thrown fire at our heads.

Then again Maggie did always bring out something different in me. It was just different getting to see just how much from everyone else perspective.

"My earth was raided like yours." The soldier confessed bring me back to the conversation "The Alex I knew died trying to protect those we could manage to get out before a new wave of them hit. When our defenses finally were broken the rest of us were brought over to those camps." Sawyer elaborated seeing the questions in everyone's eyes. "And once she found out how deeply I cared about her my "sister" had the Maggie from our Earth thrown in with the others she and her husband butchered to show just what would happen to the rest of us if we didn't swear our lives completely and fully to the Fatherland." Andra summarized again her tone emotionless but the raw pain of it still showing deep in her hollow gaze.

"Then we just happened to find each other when Andra came to the prison I was being held at to see just how the experimentation into creating metahumans was going. And despite literally being from two different worlds and backgrounds we fell in love with each other and she got me out of there so I could join with the General and the rest of the Freedom Fighters." Maggie finished brightening the bleak mood with just one of her full dimpled smiles while also sending white-hot jealousy straight into my heart witnessing what should have been me and my Maggie sharing such a tender and passionate kiss.

The sound of Sara clearing her throat startled everyone out of the haze the cross Earth couple's history had forced us into "Just picked up a scrambled call from Palmer our sides losing more ground by the second they can't hold it much longer."


	9. Full Circle

"The first time I met her…. the first time I met both versions of her really…. the world was crumbling in around us."

My heart stopped mid-beat as the words resounded in my head freezing me in place while I stared sideways at the woman who was as much as I wanted to deny it my doppelganger. "Kind of makes everything full circle I guess finding her only to possibly lose her again." Andra shrugged her eyes still trained on Maggie's back while our soldier and the others talked out yet another strategy for once we hit the ground.

"Good thing for us the worlds not gone just yet." I answered my voice threatening to break but I hold back the tears this time.

"Love the optimism, Agent Danvers." My fire starting double scoffed shaking her head while a hint of a smile curled at the corner of her mouth when the others broke away to once again gather their preferred weapons for another fight. "Just do me a favor. When this is all over." Andra said catching my arm to hold me back when I started to go check on Kara. "Give the Maggie on your Earth a reason to smile again." She whispered against my ear as both our eyes followed a scowling Sawyer as she dragged a gear bag over to the closest bench and dug into it pulling out guns and ammunition.

Andra waits until I nodded to let go of my arm. "Good to see we understand each other." She comments then pauses and I can already tell just by the look Kara keeps teasing me about that I'd suddenly reminded her about something incredibly important as her hand reaches around to pull something from her tactical belt while we both pivoted around to stare longer at the woman we both loved.

"Hey Sawyer, would you mind hanging on to these out there for me?" the question was asked in German but even that and the fact that we both knew this Maggie Sawyer was a bit let breakable than our own didn't stop both mine and Kara's eyes widening in panic at the nonchalant tone when talking about the weapons my Earth X self was holding out to her make the stone-faced soldier suddenly look like Christmas had come early.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun." Was Maggie's only reply snatching them up eagerly just as the WaveRider broke into Earth One's airspace and into what could only be described as complete chaos.


	10. Her Avenging Soldier Angel

I'd gotten sloppy trying to keep an eye on my Kara as she and Overgirl fought high above our heads while also dodging attacks from the swarming soldiers wanting nothing less than our deaths. It wasn't until I was curling in on myself trying not to cry out at the red tipped arrows sticking out of my body one hitting my left tibia and the other unbedding in my shooting arm that I really noticed how badly I had let my guard down as the red-orange haze of a self-distracting Overgirl faded from the sky.

"You might not be her, but your death will pay for her part in taking the life of my beloved." My attacker whispered in a deadly vow, "How pathetic." He added when I then couldn't stop the whimper of pain from his attack as he stalked closer already loading another arrow as he came closer.

"Funny that's exactly my thoughts every time I have to look at your horrible mug." I say dragging myself away from his advance as best I could. It wasn't until I notice that Oliver-X wasn't looking at me anymore that I realize I hadn't actually spoken the words still handing in the air around us.

"Didn't I kill you already?" the archer groaned as I trained my head back against the dirt to see her standing over us like the warrior she was in just a ripped and charred pair of army pants and a for lack of a better description or just what I can see around the pain of my new injuries was a shredded tank top clinging to her top half.

"What can I say nothing kills this dog for long." Sawyer answered in that joking standoffish tone I've missed so much. "So just think of me like an avenging devil here to kick your ass for hurting _my_ beloved."

Hearing that and seeing a flash of Maggie's most beautiful smile was the last thing I remember before the world around me exploded in a defining crash and blinding light as her grenade hit its mark sending the Dark Arrow flying backward in a screaming grunt of pain.


	11. A New Player

_**Author Note: Going to change for a chapter (or two don't know yet) to Maggie's POV since Alex is momentarily out of commission.**_

* * *

"What?" I barked into the phone my voice still thick with interrupted sleep. Someone had better be dying for the precinct to be calling me back in after the week I've had and after I'd just gotten to sleep on top of that.

"Detective Sawyer this is an emergency…." a voice I didn't know answered but ended with a lower whispered plea of "Please come in while I can still talk her into **_Not_** starting any fires." Before the call dropped sending me flying from the bed in an all-out mad dash for warmer clothes other than my pajamas and my bike keys. Yet when I couldn't find them in my frenzied state I just decided to just flat out run out of my apartment and back to the precinct.

* * *

"Where's the fire?" I wheeze as soon as I've forced my way passed the front door almost running smack into a very familiar leather jacket-clad back in my hast to get into the lobby. But no, it couldn't possibly be her. Even when her breath of a laugh at some joke I didn't know about was exactly the same as I doubled over to catch my breath.

For one Alex didn't know that I'd transferred back to Gotham not that I could know that for sure but for another this woman's hair was all wrong for it to really be _Her_. Too long and wavy even factoring in the weeks since we'd broken up besides _my_ Alex's had much less red highlights.

If that was J'onn or some other shapeshifting alien I was seriously going to punch him and/or them once we had fewer witnesses. No one gets to use Alex against me like this. I miss her enough already all on my own.

I was saved from any more comparisons or spiraling thoughts by a blonde in a very well fitting but freshly battle warn white tactical suite stepping up to me after sharing a look with the possible Alex look alike. "You need to come with us please." She tells me with a seriously appealing commanding air about her.

"What I need is for someone to tell me what the hell is going on." I demand pushing my hormonal feelings down where they belonged. My eyes still fixed on the blonde. No way she was going to kidnap me right in the middle of my own precinct.

"Look either come with us willingly or I'm going to have to toss your sexy ass over my shoulder and carry you back with us kicking and screaming." The Alex want to be announced sending traitors pleasured shivers down my spine when that warm breath tickled against my ear as she stepped up behind me talking just low enough that only the blonde and I could hear her.

"Andra." Blondie groaned motioning for us to follow her back to the double doors.

"What?" 'Andra' Alex whispered making my head spin with the sudden pain in her voice "We are wasting time with this back and forth Sara and you know it." Her hand was already fisted in the sleeve of my jacket pulling me along with them as they argued: "They need us back in National City and even if she won't admit it Alex needs her."

"Would one of you mind telling me what the hell is going on already?" I shout pulling my arm out of Andra's grip nearly burning my arm in the processes and stopping Sara from answering her.

"She's a time-traveling assassin who I'm guessing slept with your girlfriend at some point," the red and brown haired woman beside me stated her eyes locked only on me as she explained whatever this was to me. "I'm said girlfriends doppelganger from another Earth…I think I heard someone calling it Earth X...Sara" she paused motioning to the blonde "and I and the Alex and Kara from your Earth as well as a mix of people from more different Earths just fought in and survived an end of the world battle with the crueler versions of your Kara my sister who we called Overgirl as well as others from my Earth who wanted to take over yours and other Earths under the Fatherland command." Andra summarized in a rush with that distracting hint of Alex's overly sexy growl in her voice that only happens when she's stressed to breaking or barely holding in her anger over one thing or another.

"She's from a world that is what life would have been like if Germany had won the war." Sara clarified when I just blinked trying to take everything in, but Alex wasn't finished in her rant or apparently messing with my need to just pull her in a kiss her already, as her hand closed once again around my wrist keeping me surprisingly grounded as I listened to what they wanted me to believe.

"Ja. Genau." Alex…no _Andra_ nodded then changed back to English as her hand tightened around my pulse point keeping me beside her. "Now you have to come with us because your Alex was hurt and will want to see you when she wakes up from surgery to repair the damage Dark Arrow caused her when he tried to avenge the death of his wife Overgirl."

"Alex and I have been broken up all this time, so I am the last…." I scratch out hating to even remind myself about that painful fact but its Sara that interrupts me this time. "All Alex talked about besides getting her sister back was coming back to you Maggie." She informed me with a too casual looking expression and tone I knew all too well.

Yeah, she and Alex had _definitely_ been together at least once before everything went down.

"Please Mags." Alex's voice pleaded with me bringing me back out of my jealously while also reminding me all too painfully of her asking me to stay over and hold her the night she'd cried into my shirt after the disaster with her Dad.

"One question." I rasp my eyes now trained on the brown I've dreamed about for weeks on end since I'd walked out of her life. "Anything." Alex hiccupped blinking back tears as I let her wind her arms around me seeing as we both needed to be held in some way right now. "Why did Sara say you would start a fire if I didn't come down here on the double when she called earlier?"

"Because I am what is known as a Pyrokinesis." The red-haired woman in my arms admitted honestly her fingers twisting in my hair absently as she confessed this.

"So, you're an Infernian?" I question unable to keep the smile from my lips as she nodded now sliding her arm around my waist as I nodded for Sara to lead the way out of the lobby with the receptionist sitting in spluttering shock behind us. "Talk about meta." I laugh leaning into her side when she pulled me even closer to help block out the chill of the Gotham night air with her warmth. Something I greatly appreciated when the wind picked up again.

"The first time Alex and I met was when an Infernian woman tried to murder the President." I admit when my comment was met with twin eyebrow raised looks as we headed down the street "I'll go with you to National City but if this isn't just some really weird dream from my overworked brain and this does turn out to be just an elaborate kidnapping thing I'm personally kicking both your asses." I tell them earning matching smug laughs from both women as they led me into a dark alleyway always from any watching eyes.

"As feisty as ever it seems." Andra hummed in paradise her hand finding its way into mine as we walked before Sara pulled some disk looking thing from her jacket pocket and opening some kind of portal thing in the middle of the empty side street.

"Shut up fire starting nerd." I groan leaning more into her side than I'd wanted to admit as my earlier fatigue and sleep deprived started to kick in again.

"Love you too Maggie." Andra purred against my ear half supporting half dragging me forward into the swirling gray-blue colored pool Sara had just created.


	12. Come onWe all know you are thinking it

**_Get ready for some Mama Bear Maggie :) (Kind of Mature toward the end if your good at reading between the lines)_**

"Maggie…."

The scratchy croak of my name as we rounded the corner into the start of the med bay was the only real warning I had before I collided hard with a solid red and blue super suit wearing body and my sight was engulfed in a blur of grimy dirt smeared blonde hair.

Huh…and here I thought she hated me for hurting her sister. Yet here she is clinging onto me like I'm a fleshy teddy bear and crying softly into my shoulder while I struggle to keep us both standing.

"Easy Little Danvers." I whisper in a low cooing whisper rubbing little circles along her back as best I could while Andra's arm dropped away from me as the woman herself sped past us down the hall to another of the already occupied rooms leaving Sara standing guard beside us in the eerily empty hallway. I mean compared to the body filled space of the surrounding control room this was like full on ghost town halls.

"Come on Kara." I prompt waving off Sara's questioning eyes to take over when she noticed that my legs were threatening to collapse under the strain of holding up the sobbing Kryptonian. Besides I didn't need Vasquez's annoyed glare over Kara's shoulder in the room the young hero had obviously been resting in to tell me she was breaking the rules as I guided the wobbly-legged super back to the warm yellow solar lamps she should be resting under with Sara shadowing us every step of the way.

"You know you're going to get me in trouble if you don't get back in bed, soon right?" I question trying to make my tone as jokingly soft as I could knowing full well that Kara was listening in on everything going on with Alex's surgery. "Hey. Kara…. Kara…. Kara…. come on Little Danvers listen to me please." I whisper nudging her with my shoulder until watery blue eyes met mine as her hold on my waist tightened and her steps grew slower to the point that I was all but dragging her along with me back to the solar-paneled table.

"You and I both know how much of a badass your sister is. She hung on this long and we both know she'll hang on a lot longer. Then she'll be out, on the mend and worrying about you and everyone else that helped you guys out in that other Earth grudge match in one time." I tell her interlacing my fingers with hers to keep some kind of reassuring contact with her once I'd finally managed to get her to lay back on the table again.

"I'll…I erm…I'm just go get you both something to snack on while we're waiting." Sara suggested already backing catlike out of the room with Vasquez not far behind her with a soft "I'll help you." While I pretended not to notice that both of them where quietly blinking back the wetness in their eyes on the way out.

I hadn't noticed that I'd fallen asleep with my hand still clasped with Kara's while she slept until Winn was gently shaking my shoulder causing the blanket someone had draped over my shoulders to slip down to bunch up at my back when I sat up and pushed my hair back out of my eyes to look at him better.

"Papa Bear said to let you know that we'll be bringing her in soon." The tech genius informed me kneeling beside the hard chair I was curled up in. "She'll be under heavy sedation, but everything got back on track after we found out just what was tipped on those stupid arrows that jerk shot her with." He rambled only stopping when I pulled him in for a one-armed hug considering my other hand was still locked in Kara's sleeping grip. "You did good Schott." I tell him in a motherly tone I didn't know I could use letting my hands ruffle his hair when we pulled apart.

"Now can you help a girl out? I really need to run to the bathroom and well…" That got a shaky laugh out of the man I'd come to see as a little brother as I nodded toward Kara and my still joined hands. "No problem." Winn smiles poising himself beside me as I mouthed a countdown then letting him take my place beside the sleeping Kryptonian. "I'll be back." I promise them, but Winn just waved me off in that brotherly way of his before he reached over pushing a few strands of Kara's hair back out of her closed eyes as he watched her sleep.

* * *

It wasn't until I was splashing warm water across my face therapeutically breathing deeper to calm myself down as I thought over everything that I'd been told since I'd been shrilly woken up in the dead of night while I leaned over the sink in one of the D.E.O private washrooms that our paths finally crossed.

"Huh…I've always wondered what I'd look like with longer hair."

My back stiffened at the cracked tone behind me as I slowly looked up into the mirror to meet her eyes over my shoulder.

"Got to say. I kind of like it." My tank top and sweatpants-clad copy smiled pulling an IV with an already half empty bag of some gray liquidy thing along beside her as she leaned heavily against the wall taking small steps closer to me. "Lt general Maggie Sawyer second in command of the Earth X Freedom Fighter's under the command of General Schott." She introduced holding out a shaking hand toward me in greeting while the other stayed white-knuckled around the IV pole.

"Detective Maggie Sawyer NCPD and GCPD science divisions." I answered feeling a weird kind of awe at shaking hands with myself "Hang on did you say, ' _General Schott'_ as in Winn Schott?" I ask eyes wide at the statement and what it meant while my soldier double let out a ragged laugh as she nodded "Alex had the same reaction to his rank as you just did." she told me turning so her scared and badly burned back was pressed against the cool stone of the backsplash when she'd hobbled her way to a small leather seated bench along the wall.

"Do you know how she's doing?" the soldier questioned her eyes closed as she rolled the IV closer letting the arm connected to it rest across her knee.

I shake my head sliding down the wall beside my strangely graying skinned self "Only that she will be out of surgery soon and that they are moving her into Kara's room once she's out." I admit taking a seat beside her with my head in my hands. "It's okay." My double whispered as I felt a comforting hand against my back "Let it out already." She goaded when I stubbornly pretended not to know what she (well I) was talking about. "Come on Sawyer you don't need to be so strong all the time." she whispered finally breaking me with the bluntness of her (well my) tone.

That was how Andra found us.

Still hiding out in the little hallway washroom. Me with my head pillowed against my doppelganger's lap as she let my tears stand the knees of her sweatpants and her free hand combing soothingly in my longer hair quietly letting me cry myself out over the fact that if Sara and Andra hadn't come and got me that _my_ Alex. The woman I am still madly in love with could have died yet again from some alien-related fight and I would have never known.

"Just thought you'd want to know that Alex is being moved into Kara's room." My love's counterpart told us after taking longer than probably needed to scold the soldier above me for sneaking out of her room in her less than healed condition. Her tongue flicking out to wet her lips as she looked us over making the tell-tale spark in her eyes darken until the only color left was just a little chocolate rim around the outer part of her eyes the longer her gaze stayed trained on us while she busied herself with changing out the IV bag beside 'Rambo Maggie' with a fresh still gray stuff filled bag.

"As fun as that would be now is not the time for those kinds of thoughts." Soldier me sighed just glancing up into our companion's clouded brown eyes while I stared up into them unflinching as I rolled over onto my back still with my head in the other Earth Maggie's lap.

Cause Dear God, how I've missed that look.

"I didn't say anything." Andra scoffed now worrying at her lower lip as she dropped her gaze but both RM and I could hear the breathy whimper in her voice as clear as day.

"Didn't have to Danvers." I correct knowing all too well what was going on in the Earth X Alex's beautiful head as I sat up brushing the rest of my tears away on the sleeve of the blanket I didn't know I'd brought with me.

"Come on babe we all know you are thinking it." Lt. G. Sawyer laughed when the Infernian still tried to deny anything as she helped us both up.

"Okay but come on I'm only human." Andra gave in with a low groan as she walked between us back down the hall toward Kara's room just as a familiar white bed started to round the corner ahead of us sending me running down the hall to meet it. To meet _Her_.

My Alex.


	13. Drugged Up Cuddling

_**Back to Alex's POV**_

I don't want to open my eyes when I finally claw my way back to consciousness. Still seeing Maggie's beautiful full dimpled smile behind my eyes coupled with that take no prisoners spark in her eyes as she stands over me. My protector even when I'm laying broken and basically helpless in the middle of a war zone on another Earth and _ **I**_ should be the one doing the protecting.

Foolishly I try and tell the phantom woman as much. Groggily pleading with her to stay away and safe or at the very least for Kara to come protect her when I couldn't when I hazily remember when Maggie had thrown herself over me using herself as a shield between me and the blast when the grenade she'd thrown to save me went off too close even when it did its job of sending that sneering arrow shooting villain flying away from us in a shockwave of fire.

But I had to open my eyes. I had to be sure she was alright. That she was alive or at least that she was healing properly so at least some version of me can have a happy ending with her. I may have already destroyed the chance I had with the Maggie from my Earth, but I would be damned if I'm the reason Andra loses hers.

The lights are way too bright when I slowly pulled my eyes open making me slam then closed again just as quickly. My hearing was also another problem. It was muffled like trying to hear through cotton while being stuck under water. Just like when…but I stop those thoughts as soon as I could not needing the mini panic attack they always bring as I strain again to hear anything that wasn't all garbled and low but it was useless. It wasn't until I'd calmed down enough that realize someone was gently tracing letters against the back of my hand.

T.A.K.E. E.A.S.Y

Yeah right. Like anyone let alone me could take it easy when my eyes hurt too much to open them, I can't hear anything over the ringing cotton muffled sounds in my ears and I didn't know what happened after I'd been taken out of play in that multi Earth deathmatch.

K.A.R.A.+T.E.A.M. S.A. F.E.

I'm still too out of it both from the drugs and with worry over the one person that had been left out of the one letter at a time messages to fully realize that the fingers skimming against the back of my hand are familiar to me. Probably, Kara, I guess she always ran warmer than normal humans or it could be Andra although that would be a little weird to wake up to. Holding hands with someone who was basically myself?

But then again whoever it was I didn't want them to let go of my hand. Not until she told me what I wanted to know. "How Maggie?" I mumble fighting against the drugs still pumping heavy in my system to ask.

Rao love her but sometimes I just wanted to smack my baby sister sometimes. She should know full well _**Who**_ I wanted to know about right now after I was sure she (Kara) was out of danger.

Where was J'onn when I needed him to tell her what was going on in my aching head. That thought brought a deep laugh from somewhere close to my right then an even closer and softer one.

Hang on. I know that laugh.

I force my eyes open this time needing to see her for myself before I believe anything my other weaker senses are telling me.

There they were. That gorgeous smile I loved and missed so much. Those dark brown eyes staring warmly back into mine even when I had to squint against the glare of the light to see them. If it wasn't for all the damned wires keeping me hooked up to way too many machines pulling at my arms I'd already be cuddled up against her already.

Thankfully she seemed to be thinking along the same lines as I am. Motioning for me to scoot over she crawled into the small bed beside me doing her best to avoid any of the offending wires snaking around me.

I cling to her as soon as she's settled not caring if Andra comes in and gets angry at me for cuddling up against _Her_ Maggie. But right now, I needed her. Even more, than I needed to see Kara. Maggie had said she was alright, so I wasn't really as worried as I had been. Besides I'm sure Kara will understand.

Speak of the Kryptonian.

I give my little sister a weak smile as she leans over my snuggle buddy to press a kiss against my hairline. I can tell that she and Maggie are talking to each other over my head, but it was like a new dose of pain meds had been pushed into my IV making me drowsy again. I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Get some rest, Danvers. You need to heal." Maggie whispered to me "I'm not going anywhere." She promised. But I knew that was a lie. She would be going somewhere when this was over. She and Andra would be leaving to start a new life somewhere together while I was left alone still pining over a woman I had single-handedly forced out of my life when I'd said I'd rather have a kid over her in my life.

But the thing was I didn't want that anymore. I wanted Maggie more. The problem was she'd probably already moved on. It had been weeks since that night and she wouldn't want me coming back in to rub salt into the wounds I had left in her. So I just had to enjoy this time I could get with her doppelganger and just pretend that it really was _**my**_ Maggie I was cuddling with as I let myself fall back to sleep listening to her steady heartbeat against my clearing ear.


	14. Sleepy Eavesdropping

"I keep telling you that's not what's making her like this it's you. You're making her better just by being here." a hushed voice insisted pulling me from my drug induced sleep when the conversation was making my pillow move uncomfortably under my head while I'm still trying to get some sleep. "I mean look at her Maggie. She's clinging to you like an adorable humany koala."

Even in my sleepy state, I could hear the envy in my sister's voice oblivious to my upset that her words are only angering my pillow more making her shift around just when I'd gotten comfortable again.

"Alex gets cuddly when she's all loopy and out of it on pain meds." Maggie sighed as if reminding the no doubt pouting Kryptonian about it would somehow solve everything. "She'd be just as clingy if it was you holding her. Possibly even more so considering its her warmer little sister she was cuddling with." She has a point and I do love Kara cuddles more than anything after a long hard fight like the one we've just made it out of but right now my Maggie is all providing the warmth I could possibly need. "And you and I both know that I might be the one she's holding physically but it's that other Maggie she really wants." the soldier grunts pulling my focus when the hand she wasn't using to twist my hair around her fingers rubbed up and down my back massaging out the stiffness I hadn't noticed until it was melting away under her touch.

My hands fisted around my pillow's shirt sleepily grumbling my annoyance at their talk into her collarbone. Cause no it's not. Well yes alright I was cuddling with soldier Maggie just because she was here when I really wanted my Maggie beside me but that didn't mean that I liked this Maggie any less.

She was helping. Really, she was. But I still wasn't looking forward to the evitable pain I'd feel when I had to watch her leave.

"I still say that you being here with her is helping. Besides other Maggie is taken and she already knows that."

A knock on the door stops me from dwelling too much on my sister's words "Hey, just thought you'd want to know that the rest of the foods here for that 'Surviving World War Nazi' thing the team's throwing."

Hang on…Maggie? But she was supposed to be cuddling over here with me not standing over by what I can assume was the doorway.

"Kara you need to eat something." The woman at my side scolds as Kara just huffed in answer and defiance "I'm not hungry." The stubborn Kryptonian announced not that anyone believed her.

"Don't make us go get J'onn." My doppelganger threatened good-naturedly just as I was subject to echoing popcorned scoffs of "Yeah right." "Come on Kara go eat please." From Maggie.

"Well tough luck Supergirl cause I have a fully loaded tray with your name on it." I pressed my face into Maggie's side to hide my smile at Sara's commanding voice ordering my sister around just like I would have if I wasn't stuck in this weird limbo between sleep and awake. It's like I was aware of everything but still too out of it to be a part of anything.

It would have upset me more if Maggie hadn't gone back to tracing her fingers up and down my back while absently humming against the top of my head when everyone had left us alone. We could still hear both Sara and Andra strong-arming Kara into going to get some food in the background and Sawyer's promising to save us something for when I finally decide to stop being so stubborn. That brought the softest grunt of a laugh gambling under my ear before the soft squeaking of the wheels on her IV signaled the military woman's retreat down the hallway.

"You can be as stubborn as you want to Danvers. Just get better while you're doing it." Maggie whispered against my ear pulling the blanket over us as she settled in beside me still cradling me against her side.

Well as after fight and patch up dreams go this one had to be the funniest in a long while. I just hope I remember enough of it to ask Kara if it really happened after I've actually woken up. But right now, I'm too comfy cuddling against the body that's been plaguing my dreams to really think any more on what I've just heard.

"I love you nerd." Dream Maggie hums against my ear her voice just as heavy with the need for sleep as I feel. I can't remember if she actually heard me echo her mumbled words or not as her heart beat carries me back to sleep but one thing is for sure it's beating faster than normal for a few seconds after I've said it back to her. So maybe she did hear me.


	15. Room Service

It was like everything was back to normal when I open my eyes again. Kara was cuddling up beside me in comfier clothes than I remember her wearing in my dream. Her hair was still wet from a shower as she pushed the glasses I knew she didn't need to read farther up her nose as she re-read over an article she'd been working on.

A glance over to my other side showed Winn was occupying the chair beside the bed typing away on his tablet and looking more like the General than I'd remembered with his unshaven fetchers.

"Well look who's finally up." Sara's calming tone brought the other two out of the haze of what they were doing. Kara stopped me from asking anything by bringing a water cup to my lips and ordering me softly to drink.

"How is everyone?" My question brought a broken round of laughter I didn't bother joining in as my eyes cast around the room searching. But she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"A bit banged up after everything, but no additional loses on our side." Sara answered her voice strained even when we all could tell she was trying to hide just how much that admission hurt her but the look in her eyes kept me from pressing her for more. "I'll go spread the wor…" Sara was interrupted by the low whine of wheels in need of tightening that I remembered from my dream.

I can't help but look toward the door hopefully, but it just turns out to be Vasquez pushing a rack of vests and other gear down the hall outside the room. Kara was the one that returned her warm "Welcome back Agent Danvers." with a slight smile when I just dropped my eyes to my lap in defeat hating myself for getting my own hopes up. I could see Winn getting up out of the corner of my eye and Kara was moving to untangle from me. "I'll be back soon." She promised pressing a kiss against the side of my head "Fire down at the chemical warehouse." I hadn't finished nodding before she was already gone.

"Can you go get me something please? I'm kind of hungry." I question without turning back to look at the room when I realize that Sara's still with me. I could see her reflection swinging her legs against air as she sat up on the makeshift table behind me. "Sure thing." My one-night stand nodded, but I could tell that she'd already caught on to my kind of dedication. I was hungry but mostly I wanted to be by myself right now.

What only seemed like seconds later into my solitude I was greeted by a whispered:

"Hey, you."

I should have been embarrassed at how fast my jumping heartbeat was filing the room just by the sound of her voice. Stupid monitors giving me away. But I couldn't help it. Maggie just had that effect on me. No matter what Earth she was from. "You're still here." The crake in my voice when I'd rolled over to face her only brings pain clouding her eyes.

"I'm still here." She agreed not moving from her place out in the hall. "I brought you a few things in case you were hungry." Maggie holds up the tray she was carrying to show me. I node back in thanks not trusting my voice to be the cause of any more pain for her.

"Huh, whatcha got their Science Division?"

The question caught me off guard as my eyes moved back and forth from the Maggie currently rolling her food assortment choices closer to me to the one standing beside my long-haired doppelganger at the foot of the medical-style bed I was still laying in and back again.

"Well, you know what they say great minds…." The Maggie at my bedside shrugged keeping her eyes down away from my own.

"Yeah that the really great minds fall for the same woman only one gets her as a detective and the other finds her as a freedom fighter during war times." Andra finished but the next comment was stalled by Kara coming back to join in our little pow wow.

"Sorry I had to save three cats from evil trees on the way back from the fire." My sister confessed smearing patches of soot more along her jawline when she whipped her face against her sleeve. Even from my place sitting on the bed I could smell the aroma of smoke still clinging to her suite.

"Seems like this is yours then Super Blondie." I let out a dry cough of a laugh at the nickname as the soldier handed my sister the food tray. "It was for our recuperating patient over there but seems she already has someone looking out for her." Sawyer explained jerking her chin at my Maggie.

"Now that that's all settled let's give these two some time to catch up." My fire-starting self suggested earning a pout from Kara who had just settled down cross-legged on the floor opposite the bed to enjoy her after mission snack. "J'onn's looking for me anyway for a mission debrief." Kara sighed looking around at all our pleading expressions.

"Can you point us toward the gym on the way?" Sawyer asked as Kara carried her tray back to the door.

"Yeah, I've wanted to see it myself. I mean a place the size of Quantico can't _not_ have a gym." Andra agreed sending Maggie a wink as she followed the other two out the door.


	16. The Ship Sails Again

"I missed you."

We said it at the same time making the other blush while our hands nervously twisted at the edge of a blanket or in Maggie's case the sleeve of her sweatshirt- or wait was that?

"Oh yeah…. Umm, I uh…I might have accidentally packed this with my stuff and just never sent it back." Maggie admitted noting how intently I was staring at the clothes.

I shrug in response, but I can't help the flicker of hope that she really hadn't just taken it by accident. "Don't. It always looked better on you anyway." Maggie had been in the middle of pulling it over her head to give it back to me, so she didn't see my tongue flicking out to wet my lips. I just hoped she hadn't picked up on how shaky my voice had been while my eyes traced over the strip of her stomach that was exposed by her rolling shirt as she pulled the shirt higher over her head but soon her hands stopped at my words tugging the thick dark-colored sweatshirt back down over her stomach to stop my ogling.

She was even more in shape than just weeks before. Either that or my memory of her body needs a serious updating. Something I know I won't be allowed to do.

"….so obviously we had to flush them out of your system before you could properly start to heal up." Maggie was finishing up in explanation bringing me back to the real world. "But it was you telling me that everyone was alright wasn't it?" I interrupt needing to know.

"Well yeah." The nervous-looking woman at my bedside nodded "The grenade really perforated your eardrums when it went off and going by the way you were groaning and closing your eyes as soon as you'd opened them when you came to I guessed the light was hurting you too so touch seemed like the best way to ease your mind." My detective defended "And you wouldn't let go of my hand." She whispered seeming to add that last part without meaning to.

"Yeah, I seem to remember being very cuddly when I'm like that." I laugh swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "If I don't get up soon I'm going to go crazy." I say before she could scold me to stay in bed. That got the weakest breath of a laugh as Maggie tentatively offered her arm to steady me. "And the fact that it goes against Hamilton's orders is just a bonus, right?" she questions while I hum in agreement.

"How'd you find out?" I ask my curiosity overpowering my nerves that her being here is interfering with her life without me in it.

"Andra and Sara came to Gotham for me and your firebug double threatened to set the precinct on fire." Maggie laughed

That had my head spinning. Gotham. She'd been in _Gotham_? All this time when I'd been covertly searching for her every time the D.E.O had needed to team up with the NCPD. And she'd been in _Gotham?_ I'd just thought she'd been avoiding me, but I didn't even think she'd been in a whole other city just to do it.

"So, you only came because Andra blackmailed you into it?"

Maggie pulled me to a stop cutting our little walk around the med bay short to glare into my eyes "Does the term Ride or Die mean nothing to you anymore?" she demanded moisture pooling at the corner of her beautiful eyes. "I would have come anyway as soon as Sara told me what happened to you regardless of…."

I had to cut her off. I didn't care if this moment ended with Maggie pushing me away to slap me or to keep yelling at me, but for now, I just swallow the rest of her angry words by sealing her lips with my own. Maggie's hands twisted into my hair holding me against her as she kissed me back. My hands slipped around her waist cradling her to me when our kiss eventually deepened.

And when I get fully functioning brain power again I'm going to swear that even when they were the same woman that _this_ Maggie was the better kisser.

"This isn't just because of another of our near-death experiences Danvers. We're going to have to talk about this later. We can't just pick up from…." Maggie rambled pressing her forehead to mine when we had to part for air. "I get it," I promise pressing a finger to her lips to quiet her. "Really Maggie I understand." I repeat when she didn't look convinced as I take a few shaky steps backward from her.

"Hi, I'm Alex. Alex Danvers. I'm a currently single woman and I work for a secret government organization called the D.E.O. it's basically a place that monitors and protects Earth from the extraterrestrial presence and/or invasions." I say holding out my hand in greeting. "Well it's not so secret now is it Danvers?" Maggie laughed "But I won't rat you out for telling me about it." She promises with a flirtatious wink as she takes my hand in her firm grip. "Maggie Sawyer. Also, unattached but hopefully not for long. I'm a Detective with the newly created GCPD Science Division that also investigates encounters with our outer space visitors."

"GCPD?" I ask trying not to break and pull her smirking face back closer to my own for more kissing. "You're a bit out of your jurisdiction detective." Maggie bit her lip to keep from laughing at the comment but shrugged it off still without letting go of my hand. "What can I say I like stealing other people's crime scenes and the hearts of beautiful women with brown hair and red highlights. But only if they are into women like I am."

I can feel myself blushing taking a few small steps closer to her. "Well, I have had a not so bad one-night stand with a woman recently if that counts as being into women." I guess I was expecting betrayal to grow in Maggie's chocolate colored eyes at my confession but all she did was blink in surprise then answering with: "So how opposed would you be if I were to ask you out for coffee soon?"

My hand tightens in Maggie's tugging on it enough to ask her to follow me down the hall. "I was going to ask if you'd want to go to lunch with me today if that's alright? We do have pretty good coffee here if you'd still want some."

The chuckling detective's answer was drowned out by a happy squeal as she and I walked out into a no longer empty hallway. "Winn…. Winn get out here. They are all cuddly again." Kara clapped doing a little happy dance in the doorway of the D.E.O's mess hall as she trailed our walk toward her. Our hands still tightly intertwined and swinging absently between us in the few times we're not walking shoulder to shoulder down the hallway.

"Winn didn't you hear me?" my sister growled leaning back into the cafeteria style room when no one let alone Winn answered her excited stammering. "Sanvers is back…where did everybody go?"

Maggie and I both shook our heads as Kara's confused expression as she looked between Maggie and I and the table that the rest of the team had been sitting at if the hastily left meals were any clue. "It's a real mystery, Little Danvers." Maggie chuckled whistling casually as her eyes fell on the side door. "Hey, Schott if you don' t get in here on the double I'm taking the rest of your chicken wings."

That had our resident technical genius scrambling back into the room with a cry of "Not the wings." leaving the rest of our growing gang following in behind him.


	17. Strength and Surprises

I groan as my back hits the floor fighting hard not to pull the smug looking woman now grinning over me down, so I could kiss that sexy smirk of hers off her lips. "I keep telling you, keep that arm up or I'm going to flatten you." She reminded me letting her breath tickle against my ear tracing the shell of it with her nose.

"Maybe I like it when you flatten me." I throw back in a playful if not slightly out of breath voice. Grateful that my sparring partner was letting me catch my breath. Well as best as I could with her trying to distract me by sitting up without getting off my abdomen and giving me another perfect view of her sculping stomach.

She just hums in answer offering me a hand up with a gruff "Two out of three?" pushing more of her weight down against my hips when I tried to hook my leg over hers to flip us. "Three out of four?" I suggest with a sly wink.

"Hey, Alex, we fina…Lee-oh your…" Winn stammered tripping over his own feet as he stopped just inside the supposed to be locked door of the gym. "I'll come back later." He offered as Maggie stifled a laugh against the hollow of my neck.

It wasn't like our crasher had walked in on anything. Maggie and I were dressed down in workout gear and sure it was a little damp from our workout but that didn't stop him from staring harder than needed down at his shoes like he had walked in on something other than an innocent if not more than an intense round of sparing and strength training.

"What's up Schott?" my detective chuckled pulling me up with her as she stood.

"Two things actually." Winn answered, "First the others are gearing up to head back to Earth-One or wherever else they came from." He started like we didn't know that already "And second?" I prompt in a bored kind of tone. "It's finished." Winn smiled his eyes on mine as he answered. I blinked a few times in confusion my mind still making me quietly drool over how hot Maggie was after a workout. "Both of them?" I press when I'd managed to remember what he was talking about.

Maggie was looking between us puzzled when Winn smiled wider in answer giving me a small nod. "Sawyer already had hers." he told us conversationally "And I'm guessing you want me to…" I roll my eyes with a scoffed "Duh Schott." When I see his hand slid into his jacket pocket with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, you two cut it out with the double talk." Maggie sighed "Winn tell the others we'll be down after we've hit the showers please." My detective ordered, "And you." She rounded on me while Winn backed out of the gym obediently.

"Race you." I challenged backing up blindly toward the showers. "Not much of a race." Maggie laughed already stalking after me.

* * *

My eyes drifted closed resting the side of my head against Maggie's as she nuzzled against my shoulder as we cuddled together under the warm spray of the showerhead. I didn't even register when we started swaying back and forth to some random melody Maggie was humming until I felt her hands rubbing the soap bar along my shoulder blades counter to our little dance.

"I could stay here a heck of a lot longer, but I can almost physically feel a certain Kryptonian's inpatients at the stall in whatever you and our sneaky genius of a little brother are up to." My playfully smiling detective told me before I could do more than pout when our impromptu moment was cut short by more than her pulling away from me to rinse the conditioner out of her hair.

The faint click of a door easing shut was the only clue we had that we were no longer just the only two in the locker rooms anymore. I fact that was quickly followed by the twin of the now blushing detective in my arms folded her arms on the side of our shower stall standing ramrod straight in the empty one beside ours with an impatiently determined look on her face.

"Hey, doppelgangers." Rambo Maggie started off in a vain attempt at dry humor obviously not caring one bit that all that was covering my Maggie and myself was the steam from the shower and the reinforced wall dividing up the shower stalls. A wall the soldier was currently leaning over so her next whispered words would be covered to anyone else that happened to walk in who didn't have super hearing. "while I all for happy slow dance shower snuggles as much as Science Division here we're all waiting for you two and this box is burning a hole right through my cargo pants so hurry it up a bit? Please?"

She turned and strolled out casually her hands in her pockets even whistling tunelessly to herself on the way out the door leaving Maggie and I staring after her in amazement before breaking out in hushed laughter. "Well okay then." I laughed threading my fingers through Maggie's hair both to bring her back into the circle of my arms and to make sure she'd gotten all the soap out of her wet locks.

"Yeah now let's hurry before Kara decides to come get us next."


	18. Plans for Another Day

"Hey, hot Schott. I'm the only one that get to burn things not you." We hear my double groaning followed closely by the scent of burnt popcorn when Maggie and I finally rejoin the world "Just give it here for crying out loud." She sighed leaning back in one of the leather-backed chairs with her back to us and her feet resting up in the main console.

"We miss anything fun?" Maggie wonders knowing Winn and Cisco had been geeking out with one another ever since we introduced them. "Ohm only if by fun you mean aside from Andra making us popcorn then threaten that if we asked her to ever do that for us again she does the destroy us with her index finger thing." Winn asked nervously catching said popcorn bag from my chuckling other self. "then nope no big fun here." Our lovable genius stammered around a mouth full of the steaming snack while he and Cisco kept working on some interesting highly technical-looking thing.

"Good to see some things never change." A voice I now knew belonged to the woman Sawyer only called by the nickname 'Sharpie" commented as she, Nyssa, Sawyer and Sara filed in from the direction of the gym. "Nice to see that the other two pains in my side made it here safe and sound. I was starting to think I'd have to deal with Mags all by myself." Andra replied with a sly wink in mine and Maggie's direction. "Aawww we love you too." 'Sharpie' smiled over exaggerating a playfully dreamy sigh and a teasing wink that had Andra and Sawyer rolling their eyes.

"Can't kill this dream team babe just have to deal." The blonde laughed Andra scoffed at that hiding a groan remarkably well while when Sawyer's arms slid around her shoulders as the soldier took a seat in her lap pressing a kiss against her throat just under the color of her jacket. "I knew that coming in and as long as I get you I think I can handle the insufferable pluses ones." The fire starter promised.

"Well good cause as soon as we get married they will be even more unbearable to be around." The soldier laughed nuzzling closer.

Maggie and I looked at one another when Kara started her little happy dance again in the hallway but everyone else had already gone back to their Earth or were bunked down on the Wave Rider dealing with their own grief from losing Professor Stein, comforting Jax in his or trying to find some happiness in celebrating the cute mini marriage we'd had between Berry and Iris then for Oliver and Felicity so no one other than those of us still lingering were able to witness it.

"What was that?" Andra questioned pausing in running her fingers in Sawyer's hair as if she just now realized what the chuckling soldier had said before she was stealing the snack bag from Winn.

"She wants you to marry here obviously." 'Sharpie' sighed from her place leaning against the back row of computers on the other side of the control room from everyone else. "I want her to say it Avas why don't you go play with Lance and Nyss for a while." Andra growled but those of us that knew her (well that knew me) could tell that she wasn't really paying attention to anyone but Sawyer, yet her eyes hadn't dropped from the blonde across the room.

Maggie pulled me over to one of the chairs next to Cisco mirroring yet opposing the siting arrangements of our Earth X counterparts as she pulled me into her lap.

"Marry me," Sawyer answered making at least my own heart rate shoot upward to hear it. "I'm serious Danvers marry me." She repeated now locked eyes with my firey other self. "Please. Marry me." She whispered when other me had yet to do anything other than gape at her like a deer in watery headlights.

"Now that sounds kind of familiar." Maggie purres against my ear pressing her cheek against the top of my head when I just blush and try to hide against her shoulder. "I like it better coming from you, but we haven't finished our talk about where we are to be thinking about that again just yet." I remind her earning a soft brush of her lips against my jawline in return. "I love you, Danvers." She and her commando double say at the same time.

It wasn't until the chair our doubles were sitting in started to smoke that Maggie and I realized we'd missed hearing Andra's answer. But going by how deep their kiss was getting hers was the same mine would be.

"That catches fire and you'll set the alarms off." Maggie laughed

"Yeah but come on a wedding in the rain is a bit on the romantic side." Sara pointed out with a smile "and its not like everything here isn't somewhat waterproof." Winn agreed without looking up from stripping a loose wire when the sprinklers did start going off.

"Mind helping with the setup?" Sawyer asked from the circle of Andra's arms as her eyes found my happily giggling younger alien sister. In the last few days, I'd noticed that both she and Andra had been trying to be nicer to Kara just as long as she was sporting that famous 'S' when they were talking with her.

"Seems like I get to marry you a second time." Nyssa smiled unfolding herself from what the rest of us had guessed was some kind of meditation pose in the corner of the room.

"Seems like we get to go to our wedding after all Danvers." Maggie commented with a hint of sadness in her voice while the little box in my jacket pocket seemed to get just a bit more unbearable to carry as she and I got up to help where we could in the impromptu to wedding now shaping up in the middle of the D.E.O.


	19. At The Beginning One Strange Epilogue

A year and a half later and I'm still in shock that our music debate about using a band or a Deja at our wedding had been solved by a chuckling head shake and a pick pocked cellphone.

"Band or deja." I remember Andra scoffing at the question caressing Sawyer's hair while Kara put the finishing touches on the little else she'd made down the control room. "We have something better." Sawyer had promised already scrolling in the apps before Maggie had realized her double was holding her phone.

"Perfect baby. You know I love your cute Disney side." Andra smiled with a teasing wink over at my Maggie when the scrolling had stopped, and the soldier had held the device up for her inspection with a proud grin and the fire starter hit the button to start the song that had been linked into the D.E.O sound system making it play out over our heads.

"Now let's get this wedding on the road before the world ends again please." she laughed turning to J'onn with an expectant look. "I would be honored." he nodded in answer to the silent question in my fire-starting double's mind holding out his arm to her.

"Hey, baby super Danvers?" Sawyer asks making Kara pause while flying up to finish hanging the lights over our heads. "A little help?" the soldier askes nodding to Andra and J'onn then over at the vacant space beside her. "It's either going to be you or geek boy." She shrugs her eyes finding Winn as Kara lets out a little gasp of "Really?" while Maggie and I just winked at one another from opposite sides of the console I am now leaning against drumming my fingers on it impatiently as my eyes scanned the wall of city security camera monitors.

"ETA three minutes." I deduced relaying the information with an annoyed huff. "No Johnson not you I was talking to J'onn." I hissed pressing my fingers to the bridge of my nose pushing the start of yet another migraine away pushing the calming memories of that cute wedding in the rain I'd attended five minutes from that hectic day out of my head.

A lot has happened since Earth X, but the most significant things were Maggie and I moving back in together and that the city was nearly destroyed by a world killer Reign. It had surprised me that Maggie had suggested taking in Ruby during that mess reasoning that where was the safest place than with a D.E.O agent and a cop.

Now that Reign has been defeated everything is as back to normal as it can be in National City and that Mags and I have decided to take a big step in our lifetime of firsts together.

I hear them before I see them. The telltale sounds of running feet from behind me bring a wide grin to my lips while I let all the stress of the day melt away as the most important women in my life (besides Kara) came bounding into the control room.

"Get back here you goofball Mommy's still working." Maggie was saying trying to be quiet, but I knew just from her tone that she knew that I knew they were behind me. I want to turn around but I'm still mostly in my battle time deputy director mode as Maggie teases hating that J'onn had ordered me to stay behind when I'd been cleared from medical weeks ago but now they were here I hated the command just a bit less.

"Sorry, she got away from me." My tiny detective admits but when I get a full dimpled smile in the processes as soon she sees that our daughter is now resting securely in my arms happily cuddling against my chest with that adorably innocent whimper as she snuggled closer to me every time Maggie tries to take her. "Fine then. I know who you love more. Not that I blame you honestly." Mags gives up with an overly wounded pout folding her arms over her chest while I only laugh leaning over to press my lips to hers in greeting that fast becomes something else the longer it lasts.

Something is different. I can tell just from the taste of her lips something is most definitely different. "No dammit Johnson I said take the Omegas around to flank Kara." I growl needing to pull back sooner than I'd wanted when a problem on one of the monitor wall pulls my focus from the feel of Maggie's lips on mine after a long day being trapped in D.E.O. H.Q

"J'onn, Gama team watch your backs you have enemy agents approaching fast south-west of you." Maggie chimes in still close enough to me to be easily heard over the coms while I'm unconsciously swaying from side to side when all this hostility startles the precious girl in my arms also pretending not to notice that Maggie and Vasquez each have their phones out snapping pictures of scary deputy director Alex Danvers acting like a concerned mom.

I roll my eyes still snuggling with my little girl letting her press little kisses over every part of my face she can easily reach as her nails dug into the shoulders of my uniform when she'd push closer. "You're Mamma's weird." I whisper against her ear earning a low growling whimper in answer when I turn us toward my leather clade detective. "Love you too nerd." Maggie joked winking playfully at me then going back to studying the map with her arms tucked behind her back.

"Hey Agent Da….." one of the agents (I've momentarily miss placed her name in the laps in my attention) started to say making me start in momentary shock only to find that my adorable tiny detective holding said agent's arm behind her back in that sexy disarming move she does once in a while during our sparing sessions keeping herself between us and the scared looking agent. The papers the blonde who I now remembered was named Alice had been wanting me to look over laid forgotten at our feet.

"Mags let her go baby. You're scaring Phoenix." I insist as I pass the trembling growling thing in my arms over to Winn, but she jumps down to hug herself against my legs while I reach out to tug Maggie back molding myself against her back with my chin resting against her shoulder feeling a weird kind of dajavu at the action as Alice scrambled away whatever she wanted to tell me left for another time and the rest of the control room settled down the longer I held her.

I push back the logical part of my mind telling me to stop showing so much affection when I should be barking orders or warnings to the teams in the field as I focused on the upset woman in my arms. "Bad day?" I wonder taking the comlink out of my ear knowing that at least Vasquez was still keeping an eye on things giving me a chance to pull my fuming detective over to a bench for a break and leaving Winn to take over looking after his favorite 'niece'.

"How can it be bad when I'm with you?" Maggie questions leaning over to pillow her head against my shoulder with a low comfortable sigh, but I know she's had more than a few since the Reign thing. We both have had our fair share since getting back together but we always find a way to make the others bad day into a good one somehow just by being there.

"Hmmm Alex?"

I chose to ignore Winn's amused question in favor of listening to Phoenix's excited little yipping puppy barks acting happier than she's been since she left my arms as she charges down the hall this time with Winn chasing after her while I bring mine and Maggie's interlocked finger up to press a kiss against her knuckles.

"I said I just had to take a phone call and that I was coming back, and I was only gone seven minutes baby girl." Maggie laughs crouching down to scratch behind Phoenix's ears affectionally while our puppy 'daughter' licked at her dimpled face just making Maggie smile wider. "Missed you too cute girl." She whispered now giving Phoenix a belly rub. "Hi yeah, Danvers." Maggie says then pauses seeing my surprised expression as I look between the two "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"I was about to but come on Danvers cuddle hugs are the best." The Maggie sitting beside me answered with a shrug running her fingers in her hair showing off the ring she'd been hiding up until now. "Hi doppelganger. I love this new look by the way. Really appealing." She smiled at me nodding to my new suite as she stayed hugged close against my side "What?" she asked innocently meeting my eyes again. "Come on I really was going to tell you An and I were back for a visit, but you just seemed all tense and what not, so I wanted to help cool you of first." She defended

I was about to try and think of something to use as an annoyed reply but a gust of wind ahead of our little group and the thud of heavy boots down the hall showed the away team had come back. "I demand a rematch." Kara was saying stomping after a chuckling mirror image of myself if I had just stepped fully clothed out of a steam bath. "Nope, I won fair and square super sis." Andra countered proudly as she slid her arm around my Maggie's shoulder "Hi sexy." She greeted pulling my detective around for a kiss before any of us could speak.

Sawyer tensed beside me as she forcefully cleared her throat while Phoenix growled at us from Kara's arms sniffing the air around us in adorable confusion. "Whacha doing Andie?" the soldier at my side growled her arms tightly locked over her chest with that adorably amused head tilted smirk on her lips that always had my knees weak when Andra pulled away from my Maggie to look over at us. "Thought you were kissing different." My double tried to play off with a guilty smile rocking back on her heels while rubbing at the back of her neck uneasily.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Kara wondered breaking the awkwardness while still cradling Phoenix in her arms who had drifted off to sleep by this point twitching adorably in my sister's arms as she dreamed.

Sawyer let out a long breath unlocking her arms flexing her fingers to get feeling back in them. "Traveling around. Seeing the sights and occasionally saving a world or two."

"Or ten but who's counting." Andra muttered shoving her hands into her pockets "But mostly we wanted to come see how you guys are doing." The Infernian hurried on folding herself down on the floor when Phoenix woke up and wanted down just to cuddle up behind my legs under the bench Sawyer and I was still sitting on. "Oh, and the General says to tell you hi the next time we saw you so…." Andra paused her eyes sliding over to Sawyer who cleared her throat and did a cute imitation of Winn's voice. "Hello, you rule breaking doppelgangers."

"Ooo how about throwing a mini ice cream and pizza party? Like a welcome back we missed you guys party?" Kara offered up before another round of silence could start up again. "Is there ever an earth that you're not hungry little super Danvers?" Sawyer laughed holding out her hand to Maggie in greeting only to be pulled into a hug by my smirking detective. "Doubt it." Kara giggled with a proud grin.

I shake my head at their playfulness my eyes finding J'onn who has been pacing slowly at the command console since finished the mission debriefing knowing he's been listening in on us. He gave a little half smile in quiet answer with a little nod letting me know I was free to leave.

"Now I have to tell you about how well our baby girl did at obedience training this morning." Maggie started in interlocking her fingers with mine as the six of us started for the elevator.

 **Author Note:** **The song Sawyer picks is "At The Beginning" by Richard Marx & Donna Lewis**


End file.
